


Antediluvian

by Shadowmatic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (at least at the Battle of Five Armies), Before Bilbo adopts Frodo, Family, M/M, alternate universe - everybody lives/nobody dies, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: Antediluvian (adj):1. Occurring or belonging to the era before the Flood (Biblical)2. Ridiculously old or old fashioned
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield & Frodo Baggins
Kudos: 44





	Antediluvian

Frodo, like many young hobbits, didn’t understand adults at all. They frequently sat around smoking and talking about things that were as dull as dishwater, like eggs, and even when they got excited, it was more likely to be about good harvests and the latest juicy gossip. 

He still wasn’t sure what he thought of life at Brandy Hall, but he knew that he would much rather go outside and play, or take his book and read, then stay and listen to the grownups, no matter how old he got. 

The only good time was when Uncle Bilbo came to visit, and it was even better when he brought Uncle Thorin with him. Uncle Bilbo told the very best of stories, and sometimes when he came around, even the adults would shut up and listen to him. 

He would tell stories about dwarrow kings, and mountains of gold, and trolls, and giant eagles, and sometimes as he talked, Uncle Thorin would cut in and correct him on this detail or that detail and make the story even better in the process.

“Why don’t the other adults like you?” Frodo asked one day, curled up on a love seat in between the two of them, because he knew what they said about them, even if he didn’t listen to all of the gossip. 

“I couldn’t quite say my dear boy,” Bilbo said, smiling down at him, “but if I had to guess, I would say it was because they are all rather antediluvian.”

“What does that mean?” Frodo asked, because sometimes Bilbo used big words, but he would always explain them. 

“Ridiculously old fashioned.” Thorin said, and then he grunted as Frodo accidentally elbowed him in the ribs as he turned to look at him. 

“But why does that matter?”

“They don’t think that proper hobbits should go around having adventures, or marrying dwarrow.” Bilbo said, and Thorin smiled at him, and he looked like Frodo’s dad would when he smiled at his mum. 

“Then I shan’t be a proper hobbit.” Frodo declared. “I’m going to go on a million billion adventures.” The bell ran for tea, and Uncle Thorin scooped him up and stood. 

“Well, every proper adventurer has got to wash his hands before meal time.” He said, but Frodo, who was now being hung upside down from Uncle Thorin’s arms, just giggled all the way down the hall.


End file.
